Surprise
by StrangerInMoscow01
Summary: Gabriella and Troy had everything they wanted: She was a potential rock star, he was a professional backetball player, they were both making their way to the top, they had everything they wanted on their seperate ways but together...they had everything they needed.
1. Let me get dressed

Two months before

"Jimmy did you use my camera again?!" I yelled to the stairs, this was typical Jimmy he would use my camera for one of his video games videos and just not return it to its original place, I just hated not to find the stuff on the place I put it before, humanity needs to understand it's not right to borrow stuff and just leave them at a random place. He walked over to the stairs with a frying pan in his hands; I think I could smell bacon, his brown hair was all over the place and his green eyes were looking back at me with such a fun sparkle, Jimmy was the typical guy next door, sweet, funny, tall, muscular but not too much and he always thought about other people's feelings.

"Yes, It's on the gaming room, next to my Xbox" He said and walked away again, I rolled my eyes at him and went to the gaming room to get it, he was just so freaking messy I couldn't stand it; I got my camera and quickly went back to my library to record. I wanted to do my book blog before I had to go to the studio. I put my camera on the right place in front of my book shelves and got the book I was about to talk about.

"So hello everyone today I have a book review for you" I threw the book in the air and caught it with my hands showing it to the camera "I'm gonna be talking about Obsidian by Jennifer L. Armentrout. So to start off I'm gonna tell you this is a 6 book series and it's freaking amazing" I made a close up on the book "This really awesome and cool book is about a girl who is also a blogger and she just moves into this town and goes next door to ask for some directions, what she doesn't know is that her next door neighbors are freaking ALIENS!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed freaking frustrated, I just had to give up I didn't have the time for booktuber stuff at the moment. Karma looked inside the room.

"Oh you were recording? I'm sorry, Tommy is on the phone" She smiled at me like she didn't just interrupt me in the middle of something important and I wouldn't be mad about it, I decided to let it go because my producer was on the phone. I sighed in frustration and turned off my camera I would have to do that some other time. Karma was giving me that weird smile that always made me want to slap her. Karma was not the typical girl next door, she was the total opposite, she was weird and a complete snob, her long black curls were wrapped up in a bun and her face was covered in makeup even though she hasn't been out of the house all day. She was also pretty proud about her Korean features.

"Fine" I told her as I just dropped the book on a couch and walked downstairs to pick up the freaking phone interrupting my 'me' time. "Hello?"

" _Hey Doll_ " The smooth and deep voice said at the other end of the line, the anger just left my body immediately and I smiled, Karma was staring at me.

"Hey Tommy" I said and bit my nail. I was always nervous when I talked to him.

" _I'm guessing you're not on your way here yet because I just called to your house_ " He said I could sense the smile on his face.

"No shit Sherlock" I sat on a near chair and rolled my eyes.

" _Don't roll your eyes at me young lady_ " he chuckled " _Gabs, Darius is not on a good mood you better be here soon_ "

"Ok I was trying to record some videos but I'll be on my way now" I brushed my black hair off my shoulder and stood up "I'll see you in ten" He chuckled again.

" _Ok then doll, see you then_ " He hung up the phone and I did the same. I looked at Karma who was still staring at me with a stupid smile on her face.

"What?" I asked her as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, of course she followed me because she had to follow me and make my life miserable.

"You know exactly what! When are you planning on telling Tommy you love him with the passion of ten suns" She really had to go there.

"I don't love Tommy, Karma" I said. I grabbed my bag that was on top of the counter and kissed Jimmy's cheek.

"Just like you didn't love Evan last year and ended up dating him for 9 months" He said, I groaned were these people ever going to leave me alone.

"Shut up James" I said "On my defense I did loved him it's not my fault that he lives in Canada" I drank some orange juice and grabbed my car keys. Karma just kept following me around.

"Remember we're celebrating Taylor and Chad's joined sort of bachelor party tonight" She said, how I could ever forget, she doesn't talk about anything else, except of course her own wedding that will take place next year, that was Karma planning things so precisely and taking care of every single detail ever, she will never plan my wedding she would just drive me insane.

"I know, I know" I replied and tried to run away from her.

"It's a club thing so don't forget to dress like a slut" She waved at me from the front door while I jumped inside my car just shaking my head, I will move out of this house soon! That was just too much. I drove away and ate my apple on the process, last time I went to the studio without having breakfast Tommy didn't speak to me for a week and that's just a lot because well…he's my producer. I parked next to Tyler's truck, I swear he didn't want to let go of the piece of junk, when your car just stops in the middle of nowhere for NO reason or maybe for every reason possible then it's time to get rid of the thing, his truck has done both!

I walked inside the G-Records building and greeted the lovely receptionist, she always had a new flower on her desk everyday and it was funny because it was always a single flower every time, I thought it was peculiar and cute. I walked into the studio D where we had most of our sessions and greeted the guys from the band, Tyler our main guitarist was doing some riffs inside the recording cabin, he had his hair hidden inside a beanie and his blue eyes landed on me for half a second, Jessie and Tommy were discussing music on the far corner, Jessie was running a hand through her long blonde hair and batting her eyelashes like crazy, that made me feel strange, Willie our bass player was just messing around with Jason, the drums player.

"Alright let's do this" I said then everybody noticed me. Jessie ran to her keyboard with a huge smile on her face, I took a deep breath and grabbed my guitar. "I knew I left it here yesterday"

"Actually you left it at the kitchen I had to bring it here" Tommy said crossing his arms over his chest and just looking at me with an arrogant smile on his face.

"Well it's just my practice guitar, if it was one of my signed guitars then I would be freaking out" I shrugged my shoulders as I walked inside the recording cabin; Tommy sat in his usual chair and spoke into the microphone.

"No voice for now let's start with _let's get serious_ and Tyler try to keep your solo clean please" Tommy scolded Tyler who just shrugged and rolled his eyes, they didn't really get along but he would have to suck it because Tommy was the best in the biz.

Jason counted and we started to play the song, we were just finishing recording this album and I was really excited to hear our second full album, our band _The sweet thing_ did really great with the first one and we were just taking stuff to the next level, we already had a spot at the American Music Awards and I was so freaking excited to perform there, every important person in this business was going to be there and also the thing was televised worldwide so it was a great promotion for us. We worked hard on that song the entire morning until it was almost lunch time, I was starving, the only thing I had for breakfast was a sip of orange juice and an apple, simply not enough for me.

"Five minutes guys" Tommy said. Tyler and Willie groaned.

"I'm so hungry I could be in the hunger games" Tyler said, he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh my Gosh no! Don't do book references" I said as I put my guitar to the side. Tommy pulled me to his lap and rolled his eyes. My stomach chose that time to make a horrible sound.

"Someone is also hungry" Tommy laughed. I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks; I just looked away, stupid stomach!

"I could maybe use a sandwich or a burger or something" I shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, trust me it was.

"Let's have lunch break" He looked at his phone "It's almost lunch time anyways I don't think Darius would be mad for taking it a few minutes earlier.

"Yay" Jessie said and she laughed, she did this really weird noise with her nose and covered her mouth with her hands making us all laugh.

"I'll pay little McDonalds a visit" Jason said and Jessie and the rest agreed except for Tommy of course. My phone started to ring and I instantly picked it up without looking at the ID.

"Hello?" Tommy was rubbing my leg with his fingers, which was a huge distraction for me.

" _Hey there_ " A sweet yet relaxed voice greeted me. It was Troy! I could recognize his voice anywhere.

"Oh hey, handsome. What's up?" I stood up from Tommy's lap and faced the door.

" _Can we meet for lunch, I need to talk to someone_ " he sounded a little sad and I wondered why.

"Why? What's wrong?" I was worried now; Troy was a really cheerful guy, not the type to get easily sad so this was really strange.

" _Let's just meet up, I'll text you the place ok"_ I sighed but nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"Sure then" I said "I'm on my break now"

" _Great_ " He then hung up, it didn't take him long to text me the place he wanted us to meet, and it was close to the studio.

"I'll see you guys after lunch then" I kissed Tommy's cheek and walked outside with only my keys in my hand. I could easily walk to the place but I didn't want to be late so I just drove there, he was already waiting for me, he was sitting on a table next to the window and his stare seemed lost, I took a second to study him, his brown hair wasn't usually combed to look like it was messy and his blue eyes seemed sad. I sat in front of him and gave him one of my best smiles. "What is going on stranger?"

"Haven't see you a while right?" He smiled a little and I mentally high fived myself. "It's just…"

"I know its basketball season, you and your boy mates have to practice hard for the games" I giggled and just shook my head.

"This is going to be our year" He chuckled "again" He added.

Troy played professional basketball, but never ask me to which team, because I don't even know, I go to most of his games and always support him but I will never learn the freaking name. Chad, his long time best friend, was also on the team.

"I bet it will" I smiled. "So are you up to club party tonight?" His smile faded away and he looked down at his hands.

"I don't know about that" He looked upset. Oh no.

"What happened?" I reached for one of his hand over the table and squeezed it.

"Let's order food first" He said and that's what we did, I had a giant burger and he just ate a salad, this was really wrong. I took a bite and nearly moaned, I think I actually did a little because I looked up and Troy was staring at me kinda amused.

"What?" I said with my mouth full of food, he chuckled and then his face went dead serious.

"Sharpay broke up with me" He said. Oh my God! He didn't just say that. What?!

"Are you kidding me?!" I almost spit out my food.

"She called me this morning" He dropped his fork surprisingly mad all of a sudden "She broke up with me over the phone Gabs! She didn't even give me a good reason but I'm guessing is this new photographer she's been working with" he groaned.

"Ok let's calm down" I said "It could be anything else, a girl could have a million reasons to break up with a guy" he shook his head.

"Funny thing is I kinda saw this coming, all the late night photo shoots, all this work with the same photographer, there had to be something there" he grabbed his fork again and took his anger out on the salad.

"I'm sure it's not your lettuce's fault" He managed to give me a small smile "but you're still going tonight…right?"

"I don't know. She'll be there" He said.

"Oh come on Bolton! You sound like a girl!" I scolded him "It's your best friend's sort of kind of bachelor party, you can't miss it."

"I don't know Gabs" he played with his food like he used to when we were kids; it was a habit he had whenever he didn't agree with something.

"Troy I don't think Chad would forgive you if you miss it and besides I'll be there" I smiled "we'll have fun, have a lot of cool drinks with weird names and you'll forget she's even in the room, it'll be awesome"

"What a peculiar way to put it" he laughed "but if you put it like that then I'll be there"

"Great" I took another bite of my burger happy with myself. Everything was going to be ok, at least for that night.

…

Later that night Karma, Jimmy and I were trying get inside the freaking car, of course Karma had to pick a really weird dress to get everyone's attention but she didn't even imagine how she would get it inside the stupid car and Jimmy was now suffering the consequences. I was wearing a simple one shoulder red dress; she could've done the same but no! She really had to take it to the next level. When she was finally inside the car Jimmy looked at me breathing heavily.

"Don't look at me, I tried to talk her out of it but you know the woman" I said as I jumped into the back seat. Jimmy drove to this really packed club that Karma's cousin owned, I gotta say he was doing really good; the place had a huge line.

"I hope we're on the list because I'm not getting in that line" I said.

"Relax" Karma waved it off "We'll be fine"

"Sure" Jimmy just sighed.

We walked to the entrance of the place, and thanks God we WERE on the list, we walked inside the dark club and went to the VIP section on the second floor, everybody else was already there and had a round of drinks, and I also noticed Troy and Sharpay were sitting very far away from each other. Taylor and Chad were staring at each other looking really in love, I was so happy for them. They met through me and Troy, Troy and I were neighbors back in Albuquerque, he knew Chad since kindergarten and I met Taylor in high school, when we moved to L.A. for college Taylor went into politics and Troy and Chad got a basketball deal, so when we finally got together to hang out the sparks between Chaylor, how we liked to call them, just flew by. Taylor said she loved his afro and he said he was in love with her dark chocolate skin tone.

Three years later he asked her to marry him.

Taylor used to tell me to date Troy so that way we could have double dates and joined weddings but Troy and I didn't have that type of relationship, we were best friends almost siblings but that was it. I greeted everyone and went to sit next to Troy; he looked at me and lifted his glass.

"To the most awkward moment in my entire life" he said making me laugh, the guy was so cute sometimes.

"I'm here so don't worry" I said. I grabbed the vodka bottle and made a shot for myself. "For you" I said lifting my glass before drinking the whole thing. I felt the liquid burning down my throat but I was used to it, so I took another shot. Suddenly _Happy_ by Pharrel Williams sounded through the speakers; I grabbed Troy's hand and stood up. "Come on let's dance"

"Oh no" He said Trying to sit back down. I pulled him harder.

"You are going to dance with me" I said and he finally gave up.

"Are you drunk already?" He asked me with a smile.

"Maybe" I said, we walked past the happy couple and I pointed a finger at Chad "You're next dude" I said, he laughed and nodded.

"Bring it on girl" He said and kissed Taylor's cheek.

Troy and I walked to the dance floor and danced the entire song with a lot of energy, I could finally see him cheering up and going back to his old self. We only took a break to order a couple of martinis. I danced all night long with everybody, I even got Sharpay to dance to Justin Timberlake who she deeply dislikes but I truly love. We did like four rounds of shots and then moved to the margaritas and to the daiquiris right after and I totally freaked out when the DJ played one of my songs!

I don't remember the moment I knew I was drunk, but oh hell I was _drunk_ and Troy was following my steps. I didn't remember who the designated driver was but you just don't give a damn when you're that happy. I was nearly taking the cute bartender home in my pocket.

"I want one more" I said above the music. The bartender seemed to be thinking about it. "Come on cutie one more"

"No that's enough" Troy grabbed my hands and tried to pull me away from the bar.

"No! I want one more" I said again, this guy was gonna get punched in the middle of the dance floor.

"You're already drunk Gabs come on" He pulled me again and then. _Take you down_ by Chris Brown was on and I just knew I had to dance that song, Troy knew it. "Come on dance with me" Ooh a slow jam with Troy that could be interesting.

We walked to the center of the dance floor, a few couples were there dancing really close and we imitated them, my hips were moving along with Troy and I could feel him breathing in my neck as we danced, I turned around so we would be face to face and then the song instantly changed and now it was _sex room_ by Ludacris and Trey Songz, oh it was on! I wrapped my arms around his neck and I saw Sharpay staring at us from the second floor, I decided it was time to show her what she was missing, I pulled him closer by his shirt and danced with him like I would do with any guy I would wanna take home. Troy's cold nose was rubbing my neck and shoulder.

"You smell good" He said. I giggled and I don't even know why because it wasn't a joke, it wasn't funny; I just buried my face into his chest in response. He kissed my neck softly making me moan, God I don't know what we were doing anymore but don't let it stop. I looked up at the second floor and Sharpay was gone, I smiled and mentally high fived myself again. The song was over before we knew it and he grabbed my hand to drag me up the stairs. Sharpay didn't look very pleased.

 _Well that's what you get for dumping my best friend with no reason at all_.

Troy sat down and pulled me into his lap, I giggled again when he buried his face on my neck, I knew I had a stupid smile on my lips, everybody was staring at me, I shrugged and grabbed the bottle of vodka.

"No, leave that" Troy said and he put the bottle down, he looked at me with his intense blue eyes I was feeling dizzy now.

"I'm not feeling very good" I whispered. He nodded and then pushed me off his lap and stood up, he didn't let go of my hand and pulled me in direction to the happy couple. They were all over each other.

"I'm taking Gabriella home" Troy told them and he did a crazy handshake with Chad, Taylor gave me a hug and I laughed. "As you can see she's had enough" Chad was the one to hug me then.

"I hope you have a great life together" I said "Have a lot of babies and unicorns so I can babysit them" Chad laughed.

"You can have some babies on your own don't you think" Chad told me.

"Oh no…I'm not baby material" I replied "I can look after them for an hour or two but I cannot have them"

"Ok then let's have some baby talk later ok" Taylor gave Troy a look and he just chuckled and pulled me out of the club.

"I really love this place, we should do this more often" I told him, we didn't hang out as much as we should of.

"Sure" Was his response, he was trying to get a cab, and still hold my hand.

"I have the feeling I will feel awful tomorrow" I laughed because deep down I knew it was true.

"I'm sure you will" he said.

"And Tommy is not going to be happy about it" I frowned I didn't want Tommy to be mad at me again. "I want a hot dog"

"I'll give you one later" He managed to find a taxi and he made me get inside. He talked to the driver and just sat back and faced me.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're kind of ignoring me" I whispered.

"Because I kind of am" he smiled and looked at me, or should I say at my lips, he was really staring at my lips like he wanted to kiss me, maybe he wanted to kiss me but why would he want that? It was just me.

"Troy?"

"Hmmm?" his eyes didn't move. I decided to be bold and close the gap between us and touch his lips with mine, it was soft at first but soon we were grabbing on to each other, breathless, his lips hungrily devoured mine, I could taste the alcohol in his tongue and a moan escaped my throat without my permission. Troy suddenly pulled away and stared at me with his bright blue eyes filled with this lust I didn't know he had and somehow I was feeling the same way. "Are you sure?" He asked me. I wasn't sure at all but my brain wasn't working and my head was nodding like crazy. He caressed my cheek and pecked my lips again before turning to the taxi driver and speaking to him again.

It was on.

…

Do you know that feeling where your eyes are popping out of your face, you're also being stabbed right in the head with a million knifes and a samurai sword and everything you ate for the last three months suddenly hated your stomach? Yes that was me in that moment, I was declaring war to the sunlight and I was contemplating becoming a freaking vampire. I tried to move but that just made my stomach feel worse besides it was like something was holding me down, I couldn't get up so I opened my eyes.

The room was completely dark thanks God, but I could still tell it wasn't my bedroom, I looked around and started to panic, this wasn't my house, I looked down to find a tanned arm wrapped around my waist. Oh my God! What did I get myself into? I turned around to face the person whose arm was almost choking me. Oh my God!

I yelled and jumped on the bed falling to the ground, that woke him up and he just looked around waiting to see a freaking ninja infiltrating in his house. I grabbed one of the white sheets and took it down with me; this was bad, this was wrong on every level possible.

"Oh my God!" I yelled. This wasn't happening, I was dreaming, I HAD to be dreaming. Troy looked at me with his intense blue eyes wide open.

"Gabs?" his sweet and innocent voice just broke my heart.

"No! No! No!" I said as I wrapped the sheet around myself and searched for my clothes, this wasn't happening. Maybe If I repeat that to myself often it will be true. "This did not happen" He took a peek under his sheet and just closed his eyes really hard and sighed.

"Gabs" He started again.

"I said no Troy!" Where was my freaking bra? "We're not doing this" I looked under the bed…nothing.

"Gabriella" he said, looks like he found his boxers and he was walking towards me, lucky bastard, I wish I found my stupid underwear, it wasn't the time to play hide and seek with me. Troy put his hands on my shoulders and shook me a little, he made me turn around so I would face him, and I just closed my eyes. "It's ok" he rubbed my arms "its fine just calm down"

I slowly opened my eyes again and looked up at him, he seemed calmed and determined, I took a deep breath before I had another panic attack, and he smiled.

"Really?" My voice sounded so weak and I hated the sound of it.

"Yeah, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but it's fine, stop panicking" He kissed my forehead and I finally sighed kinda relieved. He wasn't mad or anything. "I'll help you get your clothes" he had a small arrogant smile on his face so I punched his arm playfully.

When my clothes stopped playing around he gave me some privacy so I could get dressed and take a moment to put my thoughts on the right place, I was so confused about last night's events, there were stuff that I could remember and stuff I couldn't, I'm never going to drink again! Never again in my life! I walked down the stairs of Troy's house and found him fighting with his coffee machine; I swear the guy could never use that thing.

"How about some Starbucks on our way to my place" I suggested, he sighed and smiled at me.

"Let me get dressed" he said and ran up the stairs again.


	2. Banana Split

Present Day

"So I really enjoyed this book, I loved the details of this world and the writing is so amazingly beautiful that you will want to fart and eat the best banana there is in this world, I know that doesn't make any sense guys but it's true" I spoke to the camera, I finally had some time to be a booktuber and made some tags and reviews over the past week. "So go check it out, I'll leave the info on this book on the description box down below and yeah that's everything for today I hope you guys enjoyed this video…if you did give it a big fat thumbs up and subscribe to my channel if you haven't" I put the book down and smiled to the camera again "Remember Reading is sexy and I'll see you guy soon with another video, bye" I waved to the camera and went to turn it off, I would edit that video later, when I wasn't so freaking hungry and tired. I walked out of my library and down the stairs to the kitchen; it kind of sucked when Jimmy had a shift at the restaurant, those days I had to make my own dinner.

I opened the fridge and looked through all the food in there, I didn't even know what I was in the mood for, and Jimmy seemed to always know. I sighed and I heard the front door being slammed. I jumped a little and saw Karma walking my way. _Oh boy_.

"Hey! How did your date with Benjamin go?" Benjamin was her boyfriend, they've been together for five years and she's been planning their wedding for two years now. I grabbed a plate and put a banana on it, all that talk about bananas made me want some suddenly. Karma rolled her eyes and sat on a stool "Let me guess, another fight" I said. She looked angry.

"The wedding is off" She said. _Oh, what a surprise_. "He's a heartless idiot and I don't want to be with him anymore" She looked for her cell phone, maybe to change her Facebook status.

From engaged to single. Again.

"What happened this time?" I asked her while covering my precious banana in sweet nutella, that's right; I was going to enjoy this. "Do we have ice cream?"

"I don't want to talk about it" She said, _oh really? That's new!_ "I think we still have some" Sweet! I covered my already covered banana with vanilla ice cream and licked my lips. "Do you want to go out tonight? I really feel like going out tonight!" She said as she stood up from her stool. "Pick up some guys"

"The only thing I want to pick up is a new book" I said and rolled my eyes "You know you don't mean that, Ben is going to come here anytime now to work things out and the wedding is going to be on…again" I grabbed a spoon and sat on couch with my improvised banana split.

"Are we that predictable?" She said.

"Well I'm sorry but you are" I started to eat, I swear that was a little piece of heaven on earth, thank you God for Nutella, vanilla ice cream and of course bananas.

"Well is not going to be like that this time" She stomped on the floor and sighed in frustration "I caught him _cheating_ " her voice broke and my hand stopped halfway to my mouth. Say what again?!

"What? That's not possible, he's the nice guy" I said. There was no way, maybe she misunderstood a phone call or a text, or the girl she saw him with was a cousin or something, typical Karma stuff. "I bet it's all a misunderstanding."

"Well I bet being fully naked with your secretary on your office desk could easily go by a misunderstanding" She said, tears were now running down her cheek. _That bastard_!

"No!" I said.

"Yes" She sat next to me and took my spoon and my plate away from me, the bitch wanted to be slapped for sure.

"Are you ok honey?" I asked her but my eyes were on my banana split, if she wanted sugar she could make her own banana split. She looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"Of course I'm not ok, I just want revenge" She replied. Of course revenge would be the first thing on her mind after a bad break up, not staying on her pajamas until noon or eating a lot of ice cream.

"You can always sleep with Jimmy" I said, we both laughed at that idea.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out?" She asked me, eating my entire banana split faster than freaking flash.

"No!" My answer was a little bit exaggerated because of my banana split. She was going to die tonight.

"Then I'll ask one of the girls" Karma stood up and left the empty plate on the kitchen sink. "Do you think Taylor would be up for it?"

"She's married now Millicent" I said using her real name, she gave me the death glare! _That's what you get for eating my dinner_. "I'm sure she just wants basketball season to be over so she can have a proper honeymoon"

"So, I'll call Sharpay" She waved it off "She's single, right?"

"Ever since she left Troy like two months ago, yes" I rolled my eyes, I think Troy was better, he was seeing some other people, nothing too serious, and we haven't spoken about that night ever again. We just went on like nothing happened.

"Great" Karma clapped "She's my girl" and with that she went up the stairs to get ready. I sighed; dealing with her was just too much for my system. I didn't have the strength to make another banana split; I was sad, so sad I cried, like real tears running down my face. Then I had an idea and dialed a number.

" _Hello?_ " Troy answered at the first ring.

"Are you busy?" I asked him.

" _Uhh...No why?_ " He replied. Yes! Hashtag winning! _  
_"Could you be nice and bring me a banana split from the ice cream parlor?" I didn't want to make one again. I refused to do so.

" _Sure_ " He said. Hashtag really winning " _I'll be there in 20_ " With that we hung up the phone and I tried to move to get the remote so I could turn on the TV.

Karma came down dressed in a really tiny dress! Oh, so NOW she wears a short dress. She was looking down at her cell phone and just then the doorbell rang. She ran to the door to meet Sharpay. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them, it wasn't like I disliked Sharpay but we weren't the best of friends after how she broke Troy's heart. Speaking of Troy, he just walked in between the girls looking really awkward, he didn't even greet them and just went to sit with me.

"So, don't wait up for me" Karma said. She ran a hand through her black curls and flashed a smile our way, trying to make it seem like she was ok.

"When have I? Millicent" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the package Troy was holding. My food, I felt so happy I literally cried again. Karma glared at me one more time before slamming the door again.

"Where are they going?" Troy asked me, as he helped me unwrap my banana split, I'm guessing he really wanted to know what Sharpay was up to.

"Boy hunting I guess" My life was complete again. "We don't know each other for long" I told the really sexy Banana split "But I love you" Troy chuckled. Turns out he got one for himself too and we ended up hanging out and eating.

"Chad is so excited for our game coming on Friday" He said. Troy took off his shoes and did some channel surfing for a while.

"He wants to win the season?"

"He wants the season to be over" He chuckled "He planned this really romantic getaway at this island in the Caribbean but don't tell Taylor it's supposed to be a surprise"

"I won't" I stated "That's really sweet of him" Chaylor had a really lovely wedding; anyone could tell they were deeply in love.

"It is" He said finishing his plate and looking at mine.

"Do it and you will die" I said as I ate my stuff, no one was going to touch my food again.

"So, how's the band?" He asked as he went to the kitchen to get drinks.

"The sales are great and even better after the AMAs showdown" I said finishing my dinner "We're finally taking a deserved break after one year and 5 months of work"

"We could do something together" He gave me a coke "I'll be free for at least a month or two after Season ends"

"Sure! We should do something, just the two of us like old times" I said, he smiled also remembering. It would be fun.

We just watched some movies and fooled around like we always used to, I kind of felt relieved that what happened between us didn't affect our friendship. I soon heard the door being open and closed, I saw Jimmy walking inside the house looking irritated, and he looked at us.

"Do you guys even know what's going on outside?" He asked glaring at us like we were guilty of his misery.

"Actually no" I said. Troy looked as confused as I was.

"Well Karma and Ben are arguing on our front yard" He said as he took off his chef uniform and just dropped it on an empty chair. I quickly stood up and Troy followed me.

"And you just left them alone?" I asked.

"I had a hard night so excuse me for not wanting to cope with anybody's business." I sighed, Jimmy could be an asshole sometimes, I walked outside and Troy followed me close behind. Karma and Ben were yelling at each other, Sharpay was sitting in her car just staring at the situation. How brave.

"You have no right coming here Benjamin!" Karma yelled "I saw you!"

"What you saw meant nothing and unlike you I wasn't trying to hurt you" Benjamin was also yelling, it was the first time I ever heard him raise his voice at someone, he kept running his hands through his brown hair. His green eyes seemed dark and his body just made Karma look so small.

"Oh well thanks for keeping your affair a secret, that really didn't hurt me at all" She said with sarcasm "You're nothing to me Benjamin, I'm free to be with whoever I want and to sleep with whoever I want, you don't own me" I had to give her a prize for keeping it together and not cry in front of him.

"This is not over" He told her and grabbed her arm to pull her closer to him.

"Hey you're hurting me" She complained. I took that as my signal to stop this argument, I didn't want it to get any worse.

"Hey guys, let's cool off ok" I said as I walked over to Benjamin and touched his shoulder. He didn't even look in my direction when he pushed me to the ground with his other arm, I fell on my left arm and felt the pain going up and down my shoulder.

"HEY!" Troy yelled as he rushed to help me up, I saw Jimmy also come out of the house. "I think it's time for you to leave" Troy told Ben. Jimmy made him let go of Karma and stepped in front of her. Ben took a few deep breaths and just jumped into his hummer and left. Troy looked down at me looking worried. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine" I rubbed my arm and tried to calm down, Troy embraced me and kissed the top of my head. Karma was finally crying into Jimmy's chest while he was rubbing her back and telling her it was ok. I looked in Sharpay's direction and she was staring at me with some strange emotions feeling her eyes, she just started her engine and drove away as well. How nice.

"Let's go inside" Troy said. We walked inside the house and Jimmy took Karma to her bedroom. Troy checked my arm but it was nothing serious I gave him a hug and he told me he would be checking on us in the morning. "Be careful" He said.

"Always" I smiled at his concern "Text me when you get home"

"I will"

And with that Troy was gone.

The next day Jimmy was doing pancakes and bacon for breakfast, I walked into the kitchen and I instantly felt like I wanted to throw up. I didn't know if he couldn't smell that but something was seriously wrong with those pancakes and bacon. I covered my nose as I walked around looking for a glass of orange juice. My stomach was fighting against my banana split and it looked like my stomach was winning.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked me. I just shook my head because if I said a word my dinner would instantly come out. I just aborted the juice mission and went to the first floor bathroom. The toilet had a great view of my banana split, maybe even of the tacos I ate last week who knows. I threw up until my stomach went upside down and my mouth tasted like one of those circuses. I managed to get up and brush my teeth, I was feeling really weak. I opened the door after flushing the toilet, Jimmy was standing there with a frown in his face. "I'm going to ask you one more time" He said "Are you ok?"

"I think eating too much sugar last night didn't do any good" I said, I shrugged because it wasn't important. I sat on a stool and he slowly returned to the kitchen, keeping an eye on me. "I'm fine now…just hungry" He chuckled. He could laugh all he wanted but I would not have those pancakes. Karma walked down the stairs in that moment, she seemed normal, but truth was she was in a bad mood every morning.

"How are you feeling?" Jimmy asked her without even turning around to see her. I guess he could feel her vibe.

"Awful" She stated "And to make it all worse I'm on my period today…so yeah it's a good-looking day" She grabbed a plate and started to feed herself with some pancakes and bacon. Something there on what she just said made me uncomfortable. I went through her words until I found the one that was making me feel funny. I grabbed a couple of pieces of bacon and filled them with syrup; they both looked at me like I was crazy. Wait did Karma say she's on her period?

 _Wait a minute. 1, 2,3,4,5…_

 _Oh no!_

… _29, 30, 31, 32…._

 _No, no!_

I felt my brain starting to panic as I counted repeatedly in my head. I was late for my period. Two months late to be exact. I was never late in my life, ever! Oh, this wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

 _Ok Gabriella don't panic, it's going to be ok, and it's not what you think._

Oh my God! I just threw up in the bathroom just a few minutes ago. It could be indigestion but it could also be the so called…morning sickness.

 _Oh my God Troy!_

I was done! There was no doubt, I didn't even need a test to know, I noticed I had been feeling different lately but I'm crazy so who freaking knows! How will Troy react to this? Will he even believe me? Of course he will believe me! I'm his best friend and he also knows what happened. I haven't been with anyone after that one night with Troy. Oh my God! Troy is doing so good with basketball, the last thing he needs to worry about right now it's a…

I cannot even say the word. I was panicking and no one could know about this, at least until I told Troy about it. But I needed to make sure, right? At least one person could know one person that would help me find out if I really am…

Oh God! I cannot say that word either! What is wrong with me?

I looked at the possible candidates, Karma was way out of the question, she was grumpy and in a really bad mood, she would just lecture me for being irresponsible and tell me how stupid I was and yell at me like there was no tomorrow. I looked at Jimmy, I didn't have anything against him but well…he's a guy, it's not like he will fully understand but he will have to do the job. Karma got ready for work because life goes on according to her so it was just Jimmy and me for the rest of the day.

"Jimmy…" I started. He was cleaning the counters and turned around to look at me. His eyes told me he kind of knew what I was going to say.

"Yeah?" he crossed his arms over his chest and I suddenly was having second thoughts about telling him.

"Forget it" I said and jumped off the stool.

"Gabriella" His voice was strong and stern. I took a deep breath.

"I might have a small problem" I finally said. He sighed and just stood there quiet. "You know what? Forget it…I'll deal with it on my own"

"No" He walked over to me. I just looked down at my feet "You know I'll always support you right?" I nodded because I somehow knew he would. "Good. Want me to go to the store to get a test?"

"Yes please" I said. Unlike what I thought at first he understood what was going on and what needed to be done. I will never underestimate his powers ever again.

"I'll be back in a few minutes then" He grabbed his jacket and car keys and left. I'm telling you I will never doubt the guy again. EVER. I was so nervous I couldn't really sit down like for two straight seconds; I walked the entire house for something to do. The fact that a new life could be depending on me was really scary, I could barely take care of a dog and that was because Jimmy was there with me, how would it be with a…

Dear lord I still couldn't say that word. I felt like I wanted to cry and laugh all at the same time. It was the most ironic thing in the whole world that the girl who was always talking about taking care of other people's children but never have one on my own would end up... _pregnant_. I took a deep breath, maybe there was still hope for me, maybe it was some other thing and I was freaking out for nothing, because let's face it, the idea of me with a child, that was hilarious, my plants died all the time, and also, I still felt like a freaking kid. This couldn't be.

My cell phone started to ring and I reached for it inside of my pocket to see who it was, I just wanted to cry again. It was Troy.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, suddenly I didn't know how to act with him.

" _Hello there beautiful. How is everyone this morning? A little better?_ " He asked. Of course, he was going to check up on us today after last night's events, ok I could do that, it wasn't like I was pregnant with his… _baby_ or anything.

"Well Karma is still on a horrible mood but she went to work so I guess she's better" I said. I was taking long deep breaths so I would be able to speak with him.

" _How's your arm?_ "

"It's fine, it was nothing serious trust me" I replied. "Nothing can hurt me, remember that" I wish that was true.

" _Ok then, I have to go now but if you need me just call me_ " He was definitely one of the sweetest guys I've ever met.

"I will, see you later"

" _Bye_ " And then we both hung up.

I went back to freaking out mode just walking around the house, cleaning things that were already clean and flipping through the pages of my books, turning on the TV just to turn it back off again. It was just too much suspense for me. When was Jimmy going to be back? Just then I heard the front door and just ran towards it. Jimmy had a white bag in his hands and just looked at me with a smile.

"You need to calm down" He told me "I brought three different tests so you can be really sure of the result" Oh my God I will marry this guy on my next life! I swear. "Try to calm down and just know that no matter what the result is I will always be there for you ok" his face was dead serious as he said this. This just made me love him even more.

"Thanks" I said then I grabbed the bag and went to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later there was no doubt. The three sticks were looking at me like saying that I had it coming. One of them had a plus sign, another had two red lines and the last one, the digital one said: _pregnant_.I took a deep breath and sat there for a while trying to take it all in. I was going to be a mother, weird; I slowly touched my belly looking for some kind of response or anything. I didn't really know what I was looking for. "Well…we're going to share this body for a while" I whispered to my stomach "Please be nice to me" I finally walked out of the bathroom and saw Jimmy standing outside once again, he seemed kind of anxious I rubbed his arm.

"And…?" He asked.

"And now we need to find the father." I said.

And that was it. I had to tell Troy.


	3. Telling the father

Jimmy and I agreed to keep it a secret until I could tell the father, no one else could know about this just yet so I made him promise he wouldn't open his big mouth. He didn't know Troy was the father so that made me feel a little better, I had to do this at my own pace, and it wasn't like I had no intentions of telling him. We all had front row seats for the last basketball game of the season and we were there to support Chad and Troy, even Taylor was there wearing the colors of the team and she looked happier than anyone else I bet because in just a few hours she would be having her honeymoon. Jimmy transformed into my shadow, he wouldn't leave me alone and I could get that he was worried about me and everything but when a guy walks you to the freaking bathroom you just know he took it to the next level.

I decided to wait until the season was done because I didn't want to be a distraction for Troy. Jimmy let me have a hotdog which made me really happy. Karma and Sharpay seemed to really like each other even after the blonde just left her on her own a few nights ago. I didn't even know why Sharpay was there, her only connection to the group was Troy and even when she kind of bonded with some people it was like she had nothing to do at one of Troy's basketball games.

The girl just irritated me so I'm sorry.

The only sport I actually knew something about was soccer, all the other sports looked the same to me, it didn't matter how many times Troy tried to explain me the rules. Either way, I had to be here and support him because well…what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't? I was sitting next to Jimmy, Taylor was sitting next to me, Karma was sitting next to Taylor and Sharpay was sitting next to Karma.

A random dude was sitting next to Sharpay.

Taylor looked at the new best friends and then looked at me like it was my fault. She clapped for her husband and then looked at me again.

"Can you explain this to me?" She said. The other two girls were completely ignoring us.

"I'm completely innocent" I replied.

"I'll be gone for a few weeks so good luck" She finally said and cheered for Chad again. I thought she was cute. "You show them, honey!" She exclaimed.

Jimmy bought a bottle of water for me and made me drink it. The game was on a break now and I couldn't see Troy anywhere. Karma turned to us I'm guessing because Sharpay went to the bathroom or something like that. I don't know why she left her to take off alone, didn't she know what happened to Hermione that one time she went to the bathroom alone?

"Guess what?" Karma asked not letting us actually guess "Sharpay is planning to get back together with Troy!" She squealed like it was the best thing in the world. I didn't know how to feel about that, I mean I wasn't in love with Troy or anything but that would just make things way more awkward when I tell him.

"What?" Taylor was the one to speak for us "Is she crazy?"

"What do you mean?" Karma's excited face was now gone.

"She can't just go back to him after what she's done!" Taylor's voice was high and offended.

"Of course, she can!" Karma fought back "She loves him, he loves her, and they need to be together"

"No, she needs to stay away from him" Taylor crossed her legs, like that was the end of the conversation "She's nothing but bad news to him" Karma actually did stay quiet so mental high five for Taylor. Soon the game was back on and the guys were out again, Troy and Chad were staring at each other sending some kind of mental signal or something. They passed each other the ball and ran down the court when suddenly one of the guys from the opposite team knocked Troy down. The whole place stood in silence for a while.

"Oh my God," I said. He wasn't standing up. Why wasn't he standing up? Jimmy grabbed my arm because I was unconsciously walking over to them. Chad kneeled next to him and told him something; he then pulled Troy up and told him something else, Troy just nodded. The crowd was screaming Troy's name, he looked around and rubbed his eyes before clapping and returning to the game, I was kind of worried about him, but he seemed to be better now.

"Who's winning again?" I asked Jimmy, he chuckled.

"Troy's team," He said. I sighed in relief and went back to the game. Taylor was just yelling the funniest stuff ever.

"No Chad! No! Take your right! Your right!" She yelled "The one that's not your left boy!" everyone around just laughed at that. The game went on for a while until I saw part of the crowd cheering and celebrating, I didn't know what was happening until I saw Taylor jumping on and down screaming that we won. I smiled and celebrated with her.

Later we were eating at a near restaurant because we wouldn't see Chaylor in a while and it was a nice way to say goodbye. I was happy because I was seriously hungry, the hotdog I ate barely did something in my stomach, I was hungry all the time now and I'm guessing it's little's fried chicken's fault. I know that didn't make any sense, I named the baby depending on what I wanted to eat at the moment. I was really into some fried chicken with some really good French fries and a giant glass of coca cola.

"So how long will you guys be gone?" Karma asked them, Chaylor looked at each other and smiled.

"For about three to four weeks maybe" Chad was the one to answer, he stole one of my fries and I groaned at him.

"Yeah, that's enough," Troy said with a little sarcasm and laughed, I rolled my eyes and Taylor smacked the back of his head for being rude.

"It should be" Chad replied, and it was his turn to be smacked by Taylor. Troy stole another of my fries and I just had enough.

"If someone else touches my food I swear I will flip," I said. My stomach wasn't happy to see the food just fly into other people's mouths. Chad grabbed a bunch of fries from my plate and stuffed them all into his mouth. I saw the whole thing happen with puppy eyes. Everybody started to laugh at me except for Jimmy who was nervously looking at me, he thought I was going to be so upset I would start killing people. Truth was…

…I felt sad.

I didn't know exactly why but I was crying, sobbing actually, my feelings were all over the place and that just erased everyone's smile in a split second. I grabbed a single piece of chicken and popped it into my mouth, with the tears running down my cheek.

"Gabs?" Chad's voice was nervous. I just shook my head and continued to eat my chicken. Jimmy wrapped an arm around me for a while. "I'm sorry, look I'll get you more fries ok" Chad was freaking out. I wanted to stop but the stupid tears were not listening to me.

"I-I-It's o-o-okay" I sobbed. Everybody just stared at me in shock. Jimmy looked around.

"Just ignore her," He said, "She loves to fake cry with me all the time" Everybody slowly went back to their food and I was so thankful for Jimmy. I tried hard to calm down until I finally did. I kept quiet for the rest of the night until everyone started to part ways. Jimmy and Karma were having an argument about if she should or not have the front passenger seat, he wanted me to have it and she wanted to have it.

"Gabs?" Troy called my name and I turned around to see him running towards me. I tried to smile at him. He stared at me for a while and then grabbed my arm. "Are you ok? You seemed a little off earlier"

"Yeah, I…" I scratched the back of my head nervously "Actually there's something I need to talk to you about" My palms were sweating.

"Yeah, I can take you home if you want" He pointed at his car "We can talk on the way there…I also have something to tell you"

"Ok" I turned around to look at Jimmy and Karma still arguing "She can have it! Troy is giving me a ride home, so we can talk" I yelled at them. Jimmy just nodded and gave me a thumb up before jumping into his car, Karma did the same with a smile on her face, and I just shook my head.

We walked to his car and got inside; he soon got out of the parking lot and drove away. I was really nervous about what I needed to say, and I didn't know if it was the right time to say this but I had to tell him someday. He looked at me a couple of times before actually speaking.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" He asked, there was no way I was going to speak first.

"How about you tell me first?" Was my response. He looked at me before facing the road again.

"You're going to let me speak first?" He laughed "Oh my God, I have to be in some other parallel universe" I punched his arm playfully.

"Shut up and tell me" I scolded him.

"You do know I can't do both right" He was still playing around! There's the Troy I know.

"Just tell me you dork" I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Well turns out Sharpay actually asked me for a second chance" He lifted an eyebrow looking very proud of himself "I actually thought I would have to go there and make her come back to her senses"

"Oh," I said…Well, this makes it harder, I should've spoken first! Damn it! "What did you tell her?"

"I'm just going to make her wait for a while," He said with a huge smile on his face, oh I hated so much to be the one to take it away so soon. "I don't want to be easy"

"Of course not," I said. My nails flew to my mouth, I wasn't so sure about telling him now, that would just end his possibilities of having a relationship with Sharpay, I didn't like her but who was I to decide who he should or shouldn't date.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Troy was still smiling. Oh dear lord help me.

"The thing is…" I started "Remember Chaylor's bachelor party night?" I asked.

"You want to talk about that night?" He seemed very surprised by this fact "Oh boy this must be good" He laughed. I glared at him.

"Shut up" I groaned "Well…how do I say this?"

"You know someone once told me that to say things you just have to…say them" he smiled. I was going to slap him across the face. "Don't be mad at me those were your words" I did say that once but at that time I didn't know I would have to tell my best friend ever that I was pregnant with his baby. I had to go for it.

"Well if that's what you want then fine" I turned a little to face him and he switched between looking at me and looking at the road. "I'm pregnant," I said.

So, a couple of things happened then, the car almost went out of the road, I saw my life going through my eyes and I realized I've been partying too much in my life, I needed a change. Troy regained control of the vehicle and the flashbacks stopped, he wasn't looking at me while he slowly parked the car at the side of the road.

"Are you freaking crazy?!" He yelled. "You just don't say stuff like that while I'm driving! Are you trying to kill us?!"

"Well, you were the one insisting on just saying it" I replied. My heart was still racing.

"Yeah, but I didn't know it would be something like that!" He took a deep breath "God you're crazy!"

"Well I'm sorry but I'm new at this if you haven't noticed" I crossed my arms over my chest like a five-year-old. I also didn't like his tone.

"How is that even possible?" He frowned.

"I don't even remember that night Troy. I can't tell" I looked out the window because I didn't want to see his expression.

"God" he complained. I felt the tears coming to my eyes and just closed my eyes shut. I couldn't cry right now. Do _not_ cry right now. "This is not happening" I took a deep breath.

"Look, Troy, I'm just telling you this to let you know…it's not like I actually need you to be there, I can perfectly do it on my own." I said, "You can be part of the baby's life as much as you want to be" He turned to look at me; his blue eyes were so intense that I just couldn't stop staring at them.

"Gabs" He gave me a stern look "Of course I'm not going to let you do this alone." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me over to his chest "We'll figure this out together I promise" he rubbed my back and I sighed in relief.

"I know we will"

"Who else knows about this?" He asked as he pulled away and played with my hair for a while.

"Just Jimmy, he helped me out a lot" I answered.

"So that's why he's acting like your shadow" Troy chuckled.

"Yes, and now I can have breakfast in bed, so I can say it's pretty awesome" Having Jimmy make breakfast for me every day is one of the best things about being pregnant. Troy laughed at me.

"I'll take you home now," He said.

"Are you sure?" I looked down at his hands "Can you drive with shaky hands?"

"Be quiet" He waved me off and started the engine once again. This promised to be interesting.

….

The next morning, I woke up with an uneasy feeling in my stomach, I had a bad feeling about those fries and my chicken at that very moment. I decided to stay still for a moment, maybe that way the food would stay inside my body. There was a soft knock on the door and then Jimmy came inside carrying a tray with my breakfast, this just wasn't the time to bring food. I closed my eyes.

"Feeling bad?" He asked. I just nodded. "I bought some fruit; I bet it'll do you good." I groaned. "Eat something!" He ordered. I sat on my bed and looked at the various fruits he bought for me, they actually looked really tasty, and I then grabbed a small piece of apple and popped it into my mouth. After feeling I could eat the whole thing without actually covering my bed with vomit I continued to eat my breakfast.

"Better?" He asked with a smile.

"Better" I replied.

"Great" we heard the doorbell "I'll be right back" then Jimmy left to open the door. I moved from the apples to the grapes, I was slowly feeling better; I would have to get a few books about pregnancy because I didn't understand a single shit about the whole thing. Jimmy came back upstairs with Troy following close behind. I looked at them with curiosity.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked and then he sat on my bed next to me. I nodded as I ate a piece of a really delicious peach. "Good" He smiled at Jimmy who waved and left us alone for a while. "So, I've been thinking" He started "I'm going to cut things with Sharpay for good" A grape fell to my plate from my hand.

"What?!" I was shocked.

"Yeah, I mean I can't focus on her and her drama right now. I have more important things to focus on" He said.

"But Troy, you love her," I said like it wasn't obvious as hell. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah but my child comes first" He answered "Always" I almost cried.

"I think you're making a mistake"

"No Gabs" Troy grabbed my hand and kissed it softly "I feel right doing this, we didn't plan this at all but I want to be all in and I can't do that if Sharpay is constantly demanding my attention"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" He stood up "Now stop being a pain in the ass and get ready" I pushed the covers and got out of the bed.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"First we have a doctor's appointment and then we have a long trip to New Mexico"

 _Wait! Say what again?_

He laughed at my expression "That's right we need to tell our parents" Troy shrugged "And I know my mom won't be happy if I tell her over the phone"

I froze. We were going back home.


End file.
